Wild Animal Story (Chris2003 Style)
Chris2003's movie spoof of the "Toy Story" series. Cast * Woody - Alex (Madagascar) * Buzz Lightyear - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Mr. Potato Head - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Rex - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Hamm - Winnie the Pooh * Slinky Dog - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Bo Peep - Gia (Madagascar 3) * Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves * Sarge - Mr. Feng (The Nut Job 2) * Sarge's Soldiers - City Mice (The Nut Job 2) * Andy Davis - Russell (Up) * Teenage Andy Davis - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Samantha Roberts - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Mrs. Davis - Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Baby Molly - Baby Riley (Inside Out) * Young Molly Davis - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Sid Phillips - Randall Weems (Recess) * Adult Sid Phillips - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Hannah Phillips - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Scud - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2) * Buster - Taz (Looney Tunes) * Mrs. Potato Head - Nellie Brie (An American Tail 4) * Al McWhiggin - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Jessie - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Stinky Pete - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2) * Bullseye - Ferdinand (Ferdinand; 2017) * Alien Trio - Roo, Kessie and Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Wheezy - Caruso (The Little Polar Bear) * Emperor Zurg - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Barbie - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Ken - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Big Baby - Timmy (Shaun the Sheep) * Twitch - Diego (Ice Age) * Sunnyside Kids as themselves * Stretch - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Chunk - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sparks - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) * Chatter Telephone - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Bookworm - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Jack-in-the-Box - Red (Angry Birds) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Bonnie Anderson - Penny (The Rescuers) * Mrs. Anderson - Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range) * Chuckles - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Mr. Pricklepants - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Trixie - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Totoro - Dumbo * Buttercup - Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) * Dolly - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Peas-in-a-Pod - Maya the Bee, Willy the Bee and Ben the Dung-Beetle (Maya the Bee) * El Toro - Wreck-It Ralph * Forky - Steve (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Bunny and Ducky - Nico and Pedro (Rio) Gallery Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg|Alex as Woody 432px-Panda.jpg|Po as Buzz Lightyear Jake.png|Jake as Mr. Potato Head Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Rex Screen image 215379.jpg|Pooh as Hamm Nick wilde render.png|Nick Wilde as Slinky Dog Gia.jpg|Gia as Bo Peep Mr feng nb2.png|Mr. Feng as Sarge Russell.jpg|Russell as Andy Davis Hiro Hamada Profile.png|Hiro Hamada as Teenage Andy Davis Gogo.png|GoGo Tomago as Samantha Roberts Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3505.jpg|Cass Hamada as Mrs. Davis Riley Anderson.png|Riley Anderson as Young Molly Davis 137.png|Randall as Sid Phillips Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1613.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Adult Sid Phillips Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Hannah Phillips Buster Full.jpg|Buster as Scud 1200px-Taz-Looney Tunes.svg.png|Taz as Buster Nellie Brie.png|Nellie Brie as Mrs. Potato Head Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops as Al McWhiggin Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Jessie Cat R. Waul.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Stinky Pete Ferdinand movie character.png|Ferdinand as Bullseye Roo (A Tigger Movie).PNG|Roo... Kessie.jpg|...Kessie... Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|...and Piglet as the Alien Trio Caruso.jpg|Caruso as Wheezy Vincent (Over the Hedge).jpg|Vincent as Emperor Zurg Tai Lung Attack.jpg|Tai Lung as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-520.jpg|Marina as Barbie A7948e4e74278466916f70e9f9ff2437.jpg|Hubie as Ken Timmy 3.png|Timmy as Big Baby Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Twitch Master Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack.jpg|Viper as Stretch Chief 2.jpg|Chief as Chunk Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|Iago as Sparks Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-2336.jpg|Wilbur as the Chatter Telephone Pigletsbigmovie 166.jpg|Rabbit as the Bookworm Red angry birds 2016.png|Red as the Jack-in-the-Box King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Cymbal Banging Monkey PennyandTeddy.jpg|Penny as Bonnie Pearl Gesner.jpg|Pearl Gesner as Bonnie's Mother Pigletsbigmovie 120.jpg|Eeyore as Chuckles the Clown 5+.png|Louis as Mr. Pricklepants Kanga.png|Kanga as Trixie Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Totoro Rutt and Tuke.jpg|Rutt and Tuke as Buttercup Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Dolly CMaya.png|Maya... Willy (MTBM).png|...Willy... Ben the Dung-Beetle (Maya the Bee).png|...and Ben as the Peas-in-a-Pod Category:Chris2003 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoofs